


School Day

by disasterpieces



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mentioned Henry Bowers, Mentioned Pennywise (IT), Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterpieces/pseuds/disasterpieces
Summary: The first day of school for Eddie and Richie's daughter arrives. Eddie isn't taking it well.





	School Day

It’s 6:07am when Richie Tozier is awoken by the sound of bags being zipped up and packed. He groans and rolls over; hoping to submit to sleep again, only to be hit by a harsh ZZZZZZZZZZSH sound from the other side of the room.

Goddamn it.

Richie opens his eyes to see his husband Eddie Kaspbrak frantically packing a lunch bag and school bag – reopening and unpacking before filling it up again. A neat checklist shakes in his hands as he does so. After a few moments of Richie listening to Eddie mumble items off the list, he decides to speak up.

“She doesn’t even have to get up for another 2 hours”

Eddie is fully dressed in a red polo shirt and shorts. He looks like he’s already showered.

Eddie tenses up a little and turns to his husband with a weak smile. “Richie, how did you sleep?”

“Fine until I was woken up by you Eds”

Riche, barely awake, fumbles for Eddie’s empty pillow and chucks it at him. “Get back to bed”

Eddie shakes his head and turns back to the school bags and checklist. 

“I gotta make sure everything is perfect for her” He reopens the school bag and takes out a sleek pencil case. He carefully reaches in and examines each pencil for the sharpness on the points. Unsatisfied with one, he reaches in his pocket for a sharpener and gets to work.

“Of COURSE, you have a sharpener in your pocket”

Eddie flips him off and gets back to work sharpening up the pencil. “Either go back to sleep or help me make sure everything is ready”

“Eddie, we sorted everything out last night. We went through the list. I even drove around the city for that specific pen set Hailey wanted. We got everything she could possibly want. Besides, she’s only starting 1st grade. No big deal”

You could practically hear the blood vessel snap inside Eddie at the utterance of “no big deal”. Everything is a big deal to Eddie. As Richie learned very, very early on. To this day, Eddie’s OCD is extremely sensitive and although Richie wouldn’t change a thing about Eddie, he does think on occasion that it would be nice to have a husband who doesn’t panic as much”

“No big deal?!”

“What?”

“Richie, our daughter is about to start first grade. Proper school. She’s going to be taking her first important classes, getting ready for tests…”

“I highly doubt on the first day of FIRST GRADE, that she’ll be doing Quantum Physics calculations and exams Edster”

“Don’t call me that”

Richie finally gets the strength and energy to clamber out of bed and he strides over to his husband to calm him down. He comes up behind and wraps his bare arms around Eddie’s waist. Eddie freezes and sinks into his husband, blushing. Richie places his head on Eddie’s shoulder and speaks into his ear.

“Everything is going to OK. She’s going to a great school, with great teachers and she’ll be safe. And she’ll make a ton of friends and when we go pick her up, it’ll be all she talks about for the night. I get why you’re doing this, but we are all ready for the day. I wish you’d have stayed in bed and not stressed yourself out like this.”

He places a few kisses on Eddie’s neck as he nods. 

“You’re right Rich…it’s just this is how my mom was and well…"

“It’s hereditary I guess.”

A sigh from Eddie. He slowly pries Richie off him and closes up the bags for good, placing them on a desk at the edge of their bedroom. Richie takes his hand and pulls back to the bed. As Richie drags Eddie away, Eddie steals glances at the bags. Richie’s stare hardens.

“Don’t”

“I just think th-

“No”

“But I-

“Eddie”

“Ri-“

“Eddie Spaghetti, get your paranoid ass in this bed right now before I throw those bags out the window”

Richie slings Eddie onto the bed and both men lie in there on their backs and looking up at the wall. Richie steals a glance at Eddie and can’t help but smile. He looks so cute in this early morning light which weakly shines in through their curtains. Richie takes Eddie’s hand and squeezes it tight.

“Everything is OK. It’s good to calm down sometimes”

Eddie takes a few sharp breaths and exhales before nodding in agreement.

“I know, I know”

“And before you even mention it, no we are NOT giving her a fanny pack to wear”

“It’ll come in handy”

“For the bullies to pick on her”

“Don’t talk about Hailey like that. That’s gonna worry me even more now”

“Hailey’s a smart kid, she won’t get bullied.”

“I was a smart kid.”

“What about me?”

“No comment”

Richie laughs and kisses Eddie on the lips. Ignoring the morning breath and just holding this moment for a bit. It feels good. It always feels good but right now it feels really good. Eddie’s stress starts to evaporate as he pulls Richie in closer and they kiss harder, more intensely. After a few moments, Eddie pulls back and Richie is about ready to go back in for more until Eddie opens his mouth.

“Do you think she’ll have a Pennywise?”

Silence from Richie. Thinks for a second.

“I don’t think there’s any alien clowns in LA”

“No. Not like that. I mean like in terms of a big traumatic event…”

Richie turns to Eddie, his eyes dark and serious. His face stern. 

“All kids face trauma at some point. And we gotta be there for Hailey when it happens. Unlike our own parents. It may be something big like Pennywise. It may be some little shit like her version of a Henry Bowers or Greta Keene. We’ll help her through it”

“I just keep thinking about the clusterfuck that was MY childhood and I’m scared she’ll go through something similar”

Richie notices that Eddie’s eyes are watering. His face is all red and his jaw clenched. He quickly takes his husband's hand, his finger running around his wedding ring.

“Oh, Eddie…”

Eddie sniffles.

“God this is so embarrassing…I can’t believe I’m crying this early in the morning. And on a good day as well. Our daughter is going to school! We should be celebrating! A whole new chapter of her life! But I’m terrified that she’ll go through even a fraction of the crap we had to go through Richie. I’m so scared.”

“You should have told me Eddie”

“I’ve been scared of it the second that we bought her home. But now I’m getting ready to send her away for a few hours and it’s all hitting me. This is why I’ve been so stressed out…shit.”

He wipes his eyes and tries to compose himself. Richie pulls him in for a hug. They hold it for a bit, tender and loving. Understanding everything about each of them is feeling with no words. Just touch. 

Neither wants to let go and they don’t. They just keep embracing and embracing until…

“DADS! I’M GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY!”

Both men jump back startled and turn to their closed bedroom door. Eddie wipes his eyes and nose before laughing a little.

“Good thing I got ready early”

“Well damn…she really is eager then…” remarks a surprised Richie.

Eddie takes a few deep breaths as the sound of footsteps rushing down the steps can be heard.

“DAD? DADDY? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?”

“Coming now Hailey!”

As Eddie picks up her bags and goes to leave, he is grabbed by the wrist by Richie.

“Are you sure you’re OK…do you wanna talk about it? What we discussed?”

Eddie smiles at his husband.

“I think we’ll wait for her to go and then we can discuss it. Together.”

Richie kisses Eddie on the lips for a few moments and Eddie goes bright red again as a huge smile envelops his face.

They really do love each other.

Eddie smiles and turns for the door.

“You get some sleep, I’ll go help her”

“You sure Eddie?”

“Get some sleep so I can spread my pro fanny pack propaganda”

He sticks his tongue out at Richie and slides out the room. As Richie listens to the sound of Eddie’s footsteps heading downstairs, he can’t help but smile.


End file.
